riverafederationcentralfandomcom-20200214-history
Liberation of Camp 1/2
The Universal Generation has imprisoned Harnam's most Important leaders in the Torturous and Notorious camp one and a half. Reach the camp, take out the Universal Generation forces, and free the Captives from execution and torture, before reinforcements can arrive... '- Unnamed Announcer' Liberation of Camp 1/2 was a major engagement conducted by the Harnam Resistance during the Invasion of Harnam in 2209. The Universal Generation at the time prior to the events had tortured and killed most of the planet's inhabitants after putting them into camps such as Camp One and a half, so Harnam's Aranma Squadron wanted to liberate the camp to add to the Harnem Resistance as they prepared to retake their planet from the invaders. The Bravo Squadron pilots infiltrated the camp, fighting through droid starfighters to reach it. Lieutenant Pearson stole a Universal Generation Rammer in order to sneak into the camp along side several Rudder Zeros filled with Resistance Fighters, and the other pilots provided cover while they freed the prisoners, and prevented multiple Executions and any more torture. The Liberation of Camp One and Half, provided a fatel blow to the Universal Generation, and also caused a major turning point in the U.G Occupation of Harnam. Prior to the Events Many of the planet's leaders were put into the prison Camp One and a Half, while Harnam's Queen, Amiela had nearly escaped Execution and, was forced to escape to the planet Rave. As the battle for control of Harnam wore on, the fight became increasingly desperate. Members of the Harnam Army of Liberation Bravo Squadron, having dealt with a traitorous smugglers, of the Tangora Cartel, needed to get back on the offensive, and to do so, the squadron set out to liberate prison camps and gain new recruits. The Liberation The squadron first had to locate the camp. Under cover of darkness, Bravo Squadron infiltrated a valley, and Lieutenant Pearson, the flight lead, ordered the pilots to listen to Kotha's recon report. Kotha said they had information that Camp One and a Half was located in an area north of the valley. By that time the entire valley had completely stripped and Orbital Bombed into a wasteland by the Universal Generation for its own purposes. One of the pilots, Hollis Labron, broke formation to look for the camp, because he suspected his family was in there. He gave away the squadron’s position when he flew into an area occupied by an installation that was part of Camp One and a Half, and the base responded by launching many Hellorias starfighters, as well as a landing craft. Pearson ordered the flight to break and attack, and the squadron had to escape under heavy fire from the base and from a missile turret. The landing craft continued its voyage through the valley to drop off speeders at processing centers, but was eventually shot down by Kotha causing it to crash on the side of the valley walls and dedicated its destruction to the planet of Harnam and all those that the Universal Generation had killed. Meanwhile, more starfighters and bombers attacked local farmhouses. Kotha said they did not have time to help, but the Harnam pilots shot down the attackers anyway. With that threat eliminated, they continued the search for the camp, flying over three gunboats patrolling the nearby waters. The sensors on Pearson's R-86 starfighter located Camp One and a Half in the valley below them, and he reported it to the squadron and warned them to watch for anti-air emplacements. Flying through a canyon, the squadron found a Universal Generation hangar that was releasing Rudder Zero troop carriers. Kotha proposed that they find a way to get in from the ground. Kotha also proposed that the Universal Generation was using the transport prisoners from across the planet, and Pearson realized the Rudder Zerps were heading straight into the camp. After shooting down the starfighter defenders, Pearson landed in the hangar and took a Rammer, while other Resistance troops took control of Rudder Zero carriers to enter the base. 'Battle in the Camp' Once inside the gates, the Rudder Zeros stopped and unloaded the Resistance Fighters of over 290 and began to stage an Assault overrunning the walls in just minutes and destroying Mobile Turrets, causing the base to go on high alert. Tanks and Stryker APC's that were patrolling the grounds were easily destroyed by the Resistance fighters with captured R.F.F.S.7 Rocket Launchers along with Pearson providing them with cover in the Rammer. Eventually with much of the riot on Camp One and a Half Falling into the hands of the Resistance, the Pearson e traveled up the nearby cliff and found the first cell blocks as the main force of the Resistance gathered vehicles and Weaponry after taking control of the lower portion of the camps, in order to press they're attacks onto the upper levels. Kotha tried to strafe the camp's power generator in his starfighter but missed, and subsequent fire from Universal Generation Mobile Stationary turrets drove him off, forcing Pearson to destroy it himself before moving to the next cell block. By that time, the Resistance had over ran the entire cliff side and had managed to Break in and free most of the captives inside before they were executed, by Reprise Fighters, allowing Pearson to move up the hill towards the next set of cell blocks Destroying turrets and Reprise Fighters along the way. The rescued prisoners hid behind a large wall hangar while Pearson and the Resistance main force cleared out some of the Walls. Hollis strafed the camp, blowing a hole into a wall so Pearson could destroy next generator and take the laser fencing off-line. Pearson was able to free the prisoners in that block, and then went up another cliff to take down the generators powering the entrance to the next section of camp, and allowing the Resistance fighters to occupy Portion two of Camp one and a half. 'Endgame' After occupying the upper portion of Camp One and a half, the Universal GEneration retreated down hill towards the final group of Cell blocks, where they in turn towards the Resistnace's gain of ground began to kill the inhabitants that were left in the final cell blocks. As Pearson escorted the prisoners from the previous cell blocks downhill along with the Resistance main force they managed to stop the FS7 from killing any more of they're people allowing the Resistance to occupy the western half of the final cell blocks. They were soon ambushed and trapped by more tanks, Strykers, Raider Drop Ships, Helos, and fighters. At this point the Resistance began to suffer casualties and some of they're ground that they had gained hours earlier pushing them back up towards the the top of the hill. Hollis flew in and took out several tanks Helos and APC's allowing the Resistance to advance downhill once again, and reoccupy the last cell block. At that very same time, Hollis had also blew a hole in the wall. The breach allowed Pearson to take down the last generator. Pearson freed the last prisoners and went up a separate hill to destroy the generator, which powered the rear gate. After Hollis' strafing run, Sykes told him to get clear and that they would handle it from there. On the way down from the generator, Pearson found advanced laser technology, which was useful to the Harnam Resistance, with the final Generator smashed, much of Camp One and a half was eventually overrun by the Resistance, allowing not only Prisoners to escape, but the Universal Generation's destruction also. Aftermath With the camp liberated, the Resistance gained new recruits, including several seasoned officers. With an expanded force, the Resistance set its sights next on retaking the capital after Ameilia's return to Harnam. The Liberation of Camp One and a Half also was known to create one of the biggest blows to the Universal Generation occupation of Harnam. Trivia Category:Events Category:Battles of the Second Era of the Galactic War Category:2209 Category:Invasion of Harnam Category:Universal Battles Category:The Galactic War